


The Legend of Dema

by Trisdani



Category: Bandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani
Summary: A tragedy of a missing person case hits the small town in Ohio. Tyler faces the struggle of knowing the truth of what happened to his friend, Josh Dun.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Debby Ryan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The whole town was out in the streets during Independence Day. Few drunken and slurred words flew past young children’s ears. Basketballs and baseballs were flying at different directions. A couple of the sober fathers in the neighborhood set up the fireworks for later festivities.

Mothers had no care in the world where their children went. They were busying themselves with sharing the appetizers that took them hours to make. They had no desire to let their hard work spoil and rot. Everyone in the town stuck to their cliques and their jobs.

Two kids, however, were sneaking away down the long and twisted roads. Their bike pedals squeaked against the chain. They felt the wind hitting them in the face. Like the feeling of freedom and no ties to hold them down.

“Josh hurry up, slow poke!”

The older of the two pedaled harder to catch up with his friend.

Their spirits were high in their hearts. The stars peaking through the overcover of the trees, danced above them. They had no destination to go to. Adrenaline and teenage dreams coursed through their blood.

When Josh had caught up with his younger friend he said, “Tyler? Isn’t this far enough?” He asked. Tyler shook his head which caused his helmet to wobble a bit. “I want to see how far we can go. Let’s do this while we have nothing to look forward to. Let’s just do this, Josh!” He said happily.

Josh glanced at the widening grin on his friends face. It was infectious and set a warm feeling in his heart. He nodded and smiled with him. He would do anything to keep a smile like that on Tyler’s lips.

The two boys had biked farther and farther until their known had turned to unknown. The wind in their face no longer made them feel free but instead felt like they were being pushed back by an invisible force. Like a presence that was unnatural or unnecessary.

Josh pushed through the soreness he felt in his legs and waited for the time that Tyler said he was ready to give in. “Tyler?” He called out.

He looked ahead to see Tyler getting ready to give up. That was one of the most consistent things about Tyler that Josh has noticed. He could never give up.

In sixth grade Tyler liked this girl named Jenna but he was too shy to actually talk to her. Each day following the first, he would do small acts in hopes to prepare to talk to her. He eventually went from picking up her pencil from the ground to sacrificing himself in dodgeball to keep her from getting hit. Now Josh wasn’t aware of all the details that happened after Tyler had said “Hi,” to Jenna in the eighth grade, but he does know that they’ve been dating ever since.

He looked farther up the road to see Tyler slowly decreasing his pace. Josh slowed down as well and moved towards the side of the road.

By the time they stopped, Tyler zipped open his backpack and grabbed two water bottles. He tossed one to Josh when he was removing his helmet. The boys were sweaty and sore but they still had an attitude as bright as day. 

The leaves rustled against the wind. The sun was just setting and very soon at town, fireworks would begin. “Why did we stop here?” Josh asked. He wasn’t complaining about the break. But he was curious as to why this spot. It was beyond him and Tyler’s usual locations. 

Tyler continued digging through their backpack as Josh took small sips of his water. After a while Tyler resorted to just dumping out all the contents. When Josh looked over he saw a compass, granola bars, a knife, spongebob themed band aids, Tyler’s beanie, a notebook, and a pen. Josh looked over at Tyler with a strange look, “Tyler, why do you have the oatmeal raisin granola bars? Those ones are gross!” He said with disgust dripping from his words.

Tyler shrugged, “It was either oatmeal raisin granola bars or bananas.” He stuffed everything, except the knife, back inside his bag. The two sat down by a tree stump as the sun started to sink lower into the horizon. “You ready?” He asked. Josh nodded nervously and gripped the knife tightly and cut a small line into the palm of his hand. Tyler followed along in cutting his palm as well. The two friends nodded at each other with a determined stare. As the red color of blood started to come up, they pressed their palms together and held their hands.

“Thank you Tyler for being my best friend. You’re someone I’ve looked up to since fifth grade and I can’t believe you’re still hanging out with me five years later.” Josh spoke softly, Tyler smiled. “I can’t imagine being happy with another best friend other than you.”

Tyler gripped Josh’s hand a little tighter, “Thank you Josh, for being my best friend. You’ve always been there to push me out of my comfort zone. Since fifth grade you’ve taught me so much that a life without you seems nearly-“ the moment was cut off by a sound resembling a ‘snap’. The two boys stared into the deep woods. The shade from the trees and the darkening sky made it nearly impossible to see.

“Tyler…” Josh whispered, “I think we need to go-“ another is ‘snap’ was heard. Like the crackling of a fire or a twig. 

“We need to go.” Tyler said quickly. The two let go of each other and Tyler took out the band aids in his backpack. Josh splashed water on both of their cuts and quickly dried them off with the hem of his shirt. Tyler put a band aid on his hand and gave one to Josh. “Hurry!” They both yelled when they heard another ‘snap’.

Their hearts laid heavy in their chest as they snatched their helmets from the ground and ran in different directions to their bikes. “Where are you going?!” Tyler yelled.   
“I’m going to the bikes you idiot!” Josh retaliated.  
“They’re this way!”  
“No, they’re this way!”  
The two ran around in circles in the pitch black darkness. Their footsteps crunched on the foliage below them. They stopped hearing the sounds. Once they thought they were safe, a small light flickered. “Ty-Tyler!” Josh whispered loud enough for his friend to hear, “We need to get away from that light. Hurry!”

The two went running off again and slowly trying to recognize their area. “Josh this is useless! We’re never going home!” Tyler cried. Josh was quick to grab his best friends arm. “Listen up, we will not die tonight. We just need to calm down and look for the road to lead us home. Alright?”

Tyler wanted to nod but his body was shaking in fear. Josh held out his hand and tried his best to whisper sweet words. “We are going home. We are going to sleep. We will wake up after noon. You’re gonna call Jenna and ask how her vacation is going. Then you and I are going to hang out. I think we’ve had enough biking for awhile, want to go to Taco Bell for breakfast or lunch? Yeah that sounds like a good idea.” Josh’s words sounded a bit unsure, as if he was trying to convince himself that they will be alright.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. The two dropped down to the ground, scared as if they just dodged a bullet. But when they saw the colorful display of colors above them in the night sky, fireworks, they knew they were getting close to home. The two scrambled up from the ground, hand in hand they ran. Out of breath and exhausted, they pushed on. 

After another bang of fireworks. Tyler felt something push him forward and lose his grip with Josh. He rolled over to his side to suddenly see Josh nowhere near him. “Josh!” He hissed, “Josh!”

His blood ran cold when he stopped to hear a scrambling sound of footprints and something heavy being dragged against the dirt. “JOSH!” Tyler ran towards the footprints, not caring at all about who might be causing them. He just needed his friend.

Tyler ran and ran until his foot hit something hard his body fall forward. Gravity pushed down and fast enough to hit is head hard on a rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler awoke to the sounds of sirens and flashing lights. His head felt like a bell, the clapper hitting the sides of his skull repeatedly. He pushed himself up with his forearm. His left leg was burning in pain. He looked over to his leg to see it covered in red, not all of it was blood. The touch of his skin stung. He looked to see what he had tripped on. To his surprise it was a skateboard. He could tell that the dark grip tape was what caused the long scratch on his leg.

He leaned against the trunk of the tree. Everything he was feeling rushed in at once. Pain from his body, and pain from what he remembers. “Jo-Josh!” He choked. He wiped his eyes before anything could fall. He looked down at his palm. The spongebob band aid was the brightest thing on him. 

Tyler looked around at his surroundings. The forest gave off a horrible feeling. His heart was heavy in his chest. A feeling of uneasiness took over him. He laughed down the tree and sat on the mildew covered soil. Every few moments he started to ask himself “what the hell happened last night?” though he had no one to answer for him.

In the distance, he could hear footsteps. They sounded the same as the previous night. Tyler couldn’t decide if it was danger coming to drag him to hell or it was Josh running to reunite with him. As he heard footsteps get closer to him he stepped back deeper into the forest. He just wanted this whole thing to be a dream. Not a dream, a nightmare.

“Hey kid! You alright?” A man's voice said. Whoever it was had put a hand on his back. Tyler screamed and ran.

“Kid! You’re safe!” The man tried to yell. Tyler began to limp as the pain in his leg started to take effect. He glimpsed back at the man who was yelling. He recognized him in the dim morning light. He had a middle aged look, reflective shades and a bushy mustache. He was everything a stereotypical town sheriff would be. 

Tyler stopped running and just fell to the ground. He waited for the man to catch up to him. “Are you Tyler Joseph or Josh Dun?” he asked holding out his hand. 

Tyler nodded, “I’m Tyler.” He reached for the hand and got pulled up.

“Do you know anything about Josh Dun or where he might be?” The sheriff asked. Tyler shook his head solemnly.

“I can’t find him.” Tyler whispered, “We rode our bikes out here and we thought we heard someone so we ran to our bikes but it was too dark to see. At some point I lost him and I woke up on the ground around here…”

The sheriff gave him support on his leg. He started to lead Tyler towards the flashing lights. He saw a police car with the typical red and blue glow. As they neared the car, Tyler saw his bike hanging off the back. He looked confused as to why there was only one bike. “Sir, did you find another bike?” he asked. The sheriff just shook his head. “My friend is still out here.” Tyler said shakily. The man nodded like he understood but how could he?

“Aye now I don’t want you being confused right now. Alright? Your parents are worried sick about you. I just need to get you back to the station and then we can send a search team out here to do a more thorough search.” He said. Tyler reluctantly and carefully climbed to the back of the car.

He breathed in and out, what if Josh was kidnapped, what if he was eaten by bears. Anything could be happening to his best friend at the moment and all he was doing was sItting in the back of a car.

He leaned his head back and groaned while the sheriff started the car. When reality really hit Tyler, he felt a new found emptiness in him. He knew that he was going to have to go home without Josh right by his side.

***

People in the station looked at Tyler with worried eyes. One of the old volunteer workers had busied herself with cleaning off Tyler’s cuts. He would bite his tongue when she asked if anything stung and would proceed to make everything sting worse. 

“Tyler!” He looked towards the see through doors to see his and Josh’s mom running in. “Oh my goodness, you’re safe.” He was engulfed in a hug, hesitantly he put his arms around his mothers. He didn’t want to look up but he knew that Josh’s mom was still standing there. 

Mrs. Dun’s eyes were empty and full of fear. Just like how Tyler felt at the moment. He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be alright, just like Josh did the night before but he wasn’t that confident. 

“I’m going to go talk to the sheriff and then we can go home alright?” Tyler’s mom asked. He nodded and looked up at Josh’s mom while his own walked away. He stood up unsteadily and pulled her into a comforting hug. He may have lost his best friend, but she lost her son.

They both let go, Mrs. Dun put her hand on Tyler’s shoulder. “Please take care of yourself, Tyler. It’s not your fault that Josh is missing.” She said softly. 

Tyler looked down at his shoes, “I need to find him. I was with him when he left my sight. It was my idea to ride our bikes that far.” He murmured.

Mrs. Dun shook her head, “Go home and stay home. Josh will be home and safe soon, don’t you worry. He’s a smart boy.” she smiled in the same comforting way that Josh had always did to make him feel better. Tyler’s heart hurt. “Have you finished your summer homework yet?” She asked teasingly. 

Tyler rolled his eyes, “Yeah fine. But if you need anything, I’m always a couple doors away. I’ll be happy to watch over Jordan for you if you're busy or-“

“Yes, Tyler I know.” Mrs. Dun laughed. “Take care of yourself.”


	3. Chapter 3

Josh awoke to the sound of an alarm clock. It ticked repeatedly, each second a tick. Of course he knew how an alarm clock worked. He’s just never actually used one before. That’s why he was confused when woke up. Well that and he was laying in a bed that’s not his own. 

Josh glanced around the room. The strange feeling of unknown filled him. He slowly lifted the sheets and looked down, relieved to see that he still had his pants on. Josh thought about what happened the night before. A lot had happened. But some parts were fuzzy.

He took in the small room. Light beige walls, twin bed, a desk, a black backpack sitting on a chair. Josh stared at the backpack for a second longer and realized it was Tyler’s. Quickly, he stood up. It was a mistake as all the blood rushed to his head, he stumbled back onto his bed. He waited for all the black spots to clear from his vision to get up again.

He dumped out the contents of Tyler’s backpack. The notebook, pen, knife, bandaids. Josh remembered what they did last night. He looked at the palm of his hand expecting to see a yellow spongebob bandaid or at least a scratch from the knife. There was nothing, not even a mark. Josh looked around wondering if he was dreaming. He had to be. If he was dreaming and if he cut himself then it wouldn’t affect him?

The boy gripped the knife just like he did the night before, he started to just prick the tip of his finger when he heard a blaring alarm go through the room. He dropped the knife to hold his hands up to his ears. The door slammed open and two men with a stone cold expression stormed in. One went to grab the knife on the ground and the other grabbed Josh’s arm and held him against the wall.

“Situation one forty three, subject Joshua Dun. We’re taking him with us.” The one holding the knife said into a radio hanging off the left side of his shirt. 

Josh struggled against the other man, “What? No!” He yelled, “I need to wake up. I need to wake up now.” He wished.

“Hey kid, you need to calm down.” One said to Josh as he struggled to free himself from their grip. 

“Please let me go!” Josh screamed, “I want to go home! Please, I don’t want to be here!” He breathed hard. His heart was beating fast and his brain went into full panic mode. Josh blacked out.

***

“Put this on.” they said.  
“Sit down.” they said.  
“Don’t talk.” they said.  
“Eat this.” they said.  
“Drink this.” they said.

Josh was scared. He had been dragged along the two men for hours. Whenever he asked questions they would tell him to be silent. He hated being silent. In Josh’s eyes he believed that he was in some weird groggy city. Josh assumes that the place was just full of people who worked there.

Josh’s eyes widened. What if he was captured by aliens? What if he’s never going to see his family again. He started crying as he continued to be pulled along with the two men.

“Joshua Dun?”

He looked up to see a threatening figure dressed in scarlet red robes. His face looked like a blur with eyes that made his blood turn to ice. So much had happened in the past few hours that Josh thought he was hallucinating. Each time he closed and opened his eyes the menacing man still stood tall in front of him.

“When did he get here?” The daunting figure questioned. He slowly walked by the men and Josh.

“Last night he and his friend were at the border.” one said.

“We could grab this one. His friend was… different.” the other said.

The man nodded. He was now face to face with Josh. Now up close, his face looked decayed. Swollen cheeks but hollow. Red eyes but irritated. Pasty skin but frozen. Josh felt that if he were to look at his face any longer he’d throw up.

“Who are you Joshua?” He asked.

Another wave of chills went through Josh’s body as he felt that. He shivered as he avoided eye contact with him. “I’m j-just Josh s-sir.” he breathed.

It was silent. Deafening. Even when you’re in silence, it's not complete silence. You can always hear a slight buzz. Like voices that are far away but are not clear enough to tell who is talking and what they are saying. Or the AC unit kicking on in a house. It’s never complete silence. Except for now. It was like he was buried thirty feet below the ground and surrounded by just emptiness. It felt suffocating. He felt trapped.

“Take him back to his room with his family. He’ll get settled in by tomorrow.” The man smiled creepily. Putting uneasiness into Josh.

***

Josh stood in a small apartment looking down at the sight in front of him. A woman with the same appearance as his mother was sitting still looking at a television. His little brother and sisters looked dead. They slumped over the couch in a lazy pile. His father just slouched against a cushion almost staring straight at him.

“I’m going to puke…” Josh breathed as he saw the people who were his family, but also not, sit there.

“They’re just an illusion don’t worry. It’s not like you’ll notice a difference in a week.” said a voice from behind him.

Josh turned around and saw a girl with reddish-brown hair. She leaned against the door frame looking at him with an all knowing look. She appeared to be his age with her arms crossed and hip out. “Hey newbie? Who are you?” She said.

Josh froze. With everything that had happened in the past day, he never would’ve thought he’d had to talk to a girl. He hasn’t talked to a girl other than Jenna, his sister, and his mom, since fifth grade. Here he is five years later looking at a girl, a very pretty girl in fact, expecting him to talk.

“Uh- I…” he stood internally panicking. The girl must’ve seen the scared look on his face and given him some sympathy. 

“Okay I get it,” she said, “you’re not a talker. I talk a lot ‘cause that seems to be the only way to keep myself sane here. Anyways, what's your name? If you don’t feel comfortable sharing, I can just call you dude.”

Josh opened his mouth but got cut off by another voice in the hallway. “Debby get back inside!” The voice yelled. 

The girl, Debby, sighed. “I’ll see you later dude!” She waved and left. Leaving in a bouncy step. Josh stares ahead, still frozen. The day had been unexpected in every aspect. If he only he could tell Tyler.


	4. Chapter 4

“How’s he doing?” Jenna asked Tyler’s mother. A long sigh escaped her lips. Jenna understood. Tyler having to lose such a close friend like Josh sounds horrible.

“It’s been a week.” Tyler’s mother said. She cut fruit on the counter and slid it into a bowl. “It’s been oddly quiet around here. Tyler won’t let me speak to him. I can’t figure out what’s going on in his head but I just wish I could help.”

Jenna nodded, she knew what his mom was talking about. Tyler has never been one to express his emotions by talking to someone. He would lock everything up until he was ready to explode. Jenna hates seeing him do that to himself.

Jenna spoke hesitantly, “I hate to bring it up but school is starting soon. Eventually he’s going to accept the fact that Josh could and may be gone forever-“

“My goodness Jenna, don't talk like that. Josh means a lot to my son and I know for a fact he won’t give up on him.” His mom said. Jenna was quiet. “Now when the time of school does come around, please look after Tyler.”

Jenna nodded agreeingly.

Tyler sat against his door. He breathed in and he breathed out. He could hear Jenna and his mom talking. They were probably talking about him. Because he wasn’t coping right. Because he hasn't left his room in days. Because he can't see any reason to go on without his best friend.

His mom suggested that he could see someone to help him deal with his emotions. She wanted him to see a therapist. He didn’t want a therapist to help him. He wanted Josh.

Josh. Where could Josh be? Volunteers had scanned the whole forest looking for his best friend and they found nothing. Not a sign not an article of clothing just nothing that could prove any evidence of a missing teen. It was as if Josh had just completely vanished from the Earth. 

Tyler felt as if the only options he had left were to give up on hoping Josh would just knock on his door saying that he was ready to go to school. 

Tyler grimaced at the thought of school. He imagined all the rumours that were probably already starting. Yes, the two boys weren't popular in the slightest but it was a small town but people tended to talk a lot.

No doubt they would start coming up with theories or ideas on how the fifteen year old boy suddenly disappeared on the Fourth of July.

And younger kids. Tyler overheard his sister Maddy. She was talking to their dad about how her friends were running just outside forest yelling, “Josh Dun!” Three times as if he was a spiritual figure waiting to be summoned.

Josh was human. He was Tyler’s best friend. Josh was always around to assure Tyler everything was okay. 

Little did Tyler know, Josh was missing him just as much.

“Ty?”

The teenager looked up and saw Jenna holding a bowl of fruit. “Hey Jenna.” He said softly. The girl sat next to him. She stared down at the bowl quietly and held it up to him.

“Want some fruit?”

Tyler shook his head and pulled her closer by putting his arm around her waist. He held her tight like he was afraid of losing another great friend. “I love you,”

“I love you too-“

“I’m scared to lose you. You mean so much to me that I can’t imagine what I would do if you and Josh were gone.” He said.

Jenna cupped the side of her boyfriend's face. “I’m not planning on leaving you anytime soon, Ty. I’m always here for you.”

“And I’m always here for you.” He kisses her cheek softly.

She smiled upon seeing her boyfriend in a lighter mood. “I’m still holding a bowl of fruit. I don’t know what to do with it.” She chuckled.

Tyler stood up and held out his hand to help Jenna. He took the bowl and walked out of his room. “I’ll give it to Jay. Then we can go out and do something. That okay with you?” He asked.

She smiled, “Whatever you want to do.”

Jenna followed him out of his room and went to the kitchen to see his mom still making lunch. “Tyler and I are gonna go out. I think we’ll be back in a couple hours.”

His mom smiled, “Thank you, Jenna.”

“Mom! Tyler’s making me eat bananas!” The two heard the little brother yell. 

“If you eat the banana then you will get a victory royale.” They heard Tyler shout back. It was silent for the next few minutes.

Tyler came into the kitchen with an empty bowl. “Jay’s going to be so mad at me when he realizes that he’s horrible at fortnite.”

Jenna grinned, “Ready?”

Tyler nodded, “Yeah let’s go.” he said.


	5. Chapter 5

“Joshie! Wake up! Mom said you’re going to be late for school!” Josh woke up to his little brother yelling. He groaned and looked at the alarm clicking blaring its unpleasant sound.

“Jordan get off of me or I will kick you.” Josh said irritatedly. His brother laughed and ran out. Josh groaned and rolled out of bed. He got dressed and walked out of his room to see his mom cooking eggs and pancakes. 

“Good morning Josh! You ready for school?” His mom said cheerfully. Josh bit his tongue to prevent any snarky remark from spilling out of his mouth. 

“‘Morning.” He replied bitterly. 

Josh had been stuck in this fake town for well over two weeks. He knew that giving up was not an option when he thought about escaping this nightmare. Tyler wouldn’t be proud if Josh gave up.

“Oh Josh, why don’t you cheer up a bit? Think of all the great friends you’re going to meet. Oh won’t it be great?” His mom spoke like she was mocking a television white suburban mom. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag. He opened the door only to get yelled at right away.

“What the fuck do you want from me?” He yelled at his fake mom. She pouted, “Rules say that you can’t leave before seven thirty am. It’s seven fifteen, silly.” Josh looked at her confused. “Now I have to call administration to mark you.”

“Mark me?” Josh questioned, “What do you mean mark me?” 

A man with a grey uniform, identical to his first day here, appeared. “Joshua come with me.” The man held tight onto Josh's arm and led him through the halls. Josh remained silent and let the man drag him to their destination.

***

“First mark, isn’t that a special one?” Josh was face to face with the cold hearted cloaked figure once again. His words and thoughts were choked up in the back of his throat. “Now we all know that you’re rather new in town, Josh. That's why we’re explaining the meanings of marks.”

Josh watched as the man took out a long tool. The tool was a silvery color with a sharp point at one end. He dipped it into a thick black liquid. The tool looked like it absorbed the darkness and cloaked man held out his hand.

“Josh, give me your arm. Will you?” He said.

Josh hesitantly did as he was asked. The cloaked stranger stuck the tool just below his arm bend. Josh felt the sharp end poke him. He refrained from saying anything, he had a feeling that they did not care if he was comfortable with the feeling or not.

“There, now Mr. Dun.” He spoke, “My name is Nicolas. I am one of the nine who look over Dema.”

Josh gulped as his mouth had gotten increasingly dry. “Where is Dema exactly?” He asked watching Nicolas poke a defining one inch line onto his skin.

Nicolas wiped off the excess ink with a cloth that subtly smelled like something nostalgic to Josh. “Dema is known as The Tower of Silence. Here we practice our religion. We bring in new citizens to pass down the memories of Zoroastrianism to others.”

Josh stared at the thick dark tally on his skin. His stomach churned. “I’m sorry? Ziroretumo- what now?”

“Zoroastrianism. It’s the oldest continuously practiced religion and we tend to keep it that way.” Nicolas said.

Josh sighed, “Why am I here though? Surely there is someone else in this damn world that can be more useful to you in your religious thingy.” He said, “And can I just point out the fact that you literally kidnapped me? My family is probably worried sick about me right now! I’ve been gone for what? Two- three weeks now?”

Nicolas stood up slowly and walked towards the end of the room with his scarlet colored robe trailing. “People forget, Josh. Just as people forget a few details of a religion. People can forget about Josh Dun.” He nodded to the grey dressed men.

Josh knew that he could finally leave. “Oh and Josh?” Nicolas said suddenly, “You have four more marks or you will be somewhere far worse than here.” He warned. Josh did not like the sound of that.

***

The teenager stood staring at a large overwhelming wall that displayed dark engraved trails. It was a map. A very hard to read map.

“Hey dude!” A voice broke him out his confusion. He looked over to see the same girl that he had seen on his first day in Dema. 

He looked around to see if the girl could possibly be talking to anyone but him. “I’m talking to you idiot.” She laughed. She walked up to him and held out her hand. “Debby, Debby Ryan. I'm just down the hall from your place. If you’re looking for the school, I’m heading the same way.”

Josh quickly noticed three black lines on the girls forearm. He shook her hand and nodded shyly. Debby cocked her head. “I don’t intend to sound rude but,” she said, “are you… mute? Uncomfortable with talking? Can’t talk? Just plain shy? I’m trying to be a friendly light in this dump.”

Josh opened his mouth, he urged himself to speak since it appeared that he had embarrassed himself already in front of the girl. The very pretty girl. “Josh.” He choked out, “I’m sorry I’m not used to talking to uh…” he looked at her as she smirked, “double X chromosome…” his cheeks felt as if they were on fire. If he could yell at a bus to run him over at this moment he would.

“Did you just call me a double X chromosome?” She laughed. Josh nervously laughed, “I like you, Josh. You’re a cute XY chromosome.”

Josh smiled down at his shoes. “C’mon this way.” She gestured the way towards school. Josh followed her willingly. 

“So Josh, where ya from? How’d you get stuck in Hell?” She asked. 

Josh thought for a moment. The actual way on how he arrived here was still blurry in his mind. “I'm just from a small town in Ohio and my friend and I were running from something in a forest and uh then I woke up here.”

Debby nodded, “Thats similar to me. I was skateboarding with my friends and we heard noises and thought nothing of it until we heard a scream. I’ve been here for about a year. My friends probably forgot about me by now.”

Josh felt bad for the girl, “How can someone forget about you? I’ve known you for like five seconds and you seem way too amazing to forget.”

Debbie blushed, “For someone who’s not used to talking to females. You’re making this girl’s day a million times better.”

The two teenagers then walked towards their destination. Josh wondered how on Earth Tyler could build up the courage to talk to Jenna when they first met. It seemed as if Debby was his only option for a normal friendship in Dema.


	6. Chapter 6

The halls of the high school were busy and jumbled. Confused freshman wandered the halls, confused as to which direction their next period class is.

“Who’s your teacher for English?” Jenna asked Tyler in the midst of the chaos. 

“Ms. Jenkins, and then I got Mr. Smith for science.” He replied loudly. The two walked over to the dead end of a hallway, it was less crowded and they were in no hurry to go to their classes.

“Do you think we’re going to get homework?” Jenna asked.

Tyler looked at her and chuckled, “It’s the first day of sophomore year. Of course we’re going to get homework.”

Jenna groaned, “My sleeping schedule is not ready for this. By the time I get home today, I’ll be sleeping and never waking up.”

“Hey!” Tyler said, “We have a date woman. You expect to go get coffee and complain about life by myself?”

Jenna rolled her eyes dramatically, “Fine.” She said extending the ‘e’. 

The couple walked over to their first classes. They didn’t have the first class with one another but they would meet up during passing period to second.

When Tyler sat down in his seat for the first hour, he looked around the classroom. It held posters of about the Constitution of the United States, maps of America and Europe. It looked like a basic classroom for History and Geography.

The teenager put us head on his arms to at least catch up with a few minutes of sleep. The bell soon rang and the classroom started to quiet down. The teacher went through all of the daily morning announcements. It wasn’t bad until the teacher ended it by saying, “…and a moment of silence for Josh Dun.”

Tyler felt eyes burning into him. Even though Josh and him were never popular, people still knew who they were. The great benefits of living in such a small town. People knew who the two boys were, they were inseparable. 

So when Josh’s name was mentioned, the rooms attention shifted to the fifteen year old sitting in the center of the class trying to block himself out from the world.

“I heard that Tyler murdered him in the woods.” whispers started.

“I heard that they did it as a prank.” another said.

“Maybe Josh got sent into the upside down and we have to fight demogorgons-“ one spoke.

“Mike, Brendon, Dan, shut up you nerds, you are all talking about this kid while his best friend is right there.” one voice shut them up.

“C’mon, Nicole. You always ruin the fun.”

Tyler sighed quietly and stared straight ahead at the board. Oh, he can’t wait to start the school year. Whispers and rumors are always at the base of a student community. And how great it is for the topics to be about him and his friend.

“You know, I think Josh ran away on purpose. I mean I would do it but I depend too much on my parents to actually leave.”

“Pete, that's horrible.”

“Hey it was just a thought! Especially if there was a girl.”

***

“Hey Tyler, how was school?” his mom yelled when she heard the door unlock.

Tyler dropped his heavy backpack on the ground. He walked into the kitchen and went into the pantry. “It was fine.” he said.

“Are you and Jenna still hanging out later?” She asked. Tyler nodded while looking for a snack. “Do you need money? What are you looking for? I can make you a sandwich-“

“Mom I’m fine.” Tyler said. He grabbed a granola bar and left the kitchen. 

Tyler knew what she was doing. And she wasn’t the only one. Everyone around him acts like they’re walking on eggshells. Like if they said one wrong thing, he would snap and crumble.

Tyler doesn’t think that they understand that he has already fallen apart. He collapsed the first day without Josh and now he’s just trying to feel normal again.

***

Jenna and Tyler sat at a park bench, drinking whatever they ordered at the shop earlier. 

“...Okay well it should’ve been Steve who used the gauntlet to snap out Thanos.” Jenna said. Tyler laughed as she went on a full rant about some movie. “Steve literally had backwards character development. Like I understand that being with Peggy made him happy and all but things happen for a reason!”

“Jenna it’s just a movie-“

“No, he interrupted Peggy’s stable life and put himself right next to her. He left his two best friends that were there for him through a lot of shit and I don’t stand for that!” She said waving her hands around dramatically, “I would’ve been happy if Steve died and Tony would just be a tad traumatized after everything but at least he would have Peter, Morgan, and Harley. Then Iron Dad would even more canon than before.”

“Jenna I literally only asked if you were hungry.” Tyler laughed. 

Jenna crosses her arms over her chest, “I still stand by my opinion.”

He smiled at her lovingly. The sun was starting to set and he thought he better get her home before it was too dark out.

They only walked around town since Tyler hadn’t gotten his license yet. Jenna suggested that they could take their bikes earlier but he respectfully declined. By the time they had gotten to Jenna’s house it was almost completely black.

Tyler walked to his house alone. There were no cars out and the insects were loud in the night. He walked at a quick pace and let his mind wander to the amount of assignments he already has piling up. He never tried to think like a basic high school student but damn, high school sucks.

Tyler continued walking, almost down to his neighborhood. He had felt his foot get caught on a hard object and he felt himself fall straight onto the pavement of the sidewalk. He looked back to see what he tripped on and saw a helmet just sitting there. He wondered how he could not see something like that when he was walking. 

He got up and got ready to just kick the helmet to the side until he noticed something. The red J.D. initials in the back. 

The teens eyes widened and he grabbed the helmet and looked at it closely. Hoping- no praying that he didn’t recognize the helmet as his friends. But he knew it was Josh’s. From the amount of times he’s seen the back of this helmet he should know.

The boy looked around his surroundings. An uncomfortable chill crawled up his spine. Tyler held onto the helmet and continued walking home. He was looking around much more wary of finding something he doesn’t want to find.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was dark and Josh was lost. He felt the cold and alone feeling of the rain soak into his clothes. He heard crying but he wasn’t quite sure where it was coming from.

He ran blindly towards one direction only to get completely turned around and head in another direction. He knew the cries. They sounded so familiar that he couldn’t put his finger on it. He took another step and feels himself falling down into darkness.

He lands standing in the room of his best friend. The bed was untidy and Tyler’s clothes were thrown to the side. Josh could feel things move faster than they should have. Tyler rushed into the room and threw his bag to the side. He slammed the old wooden door and just collapsed onto his bed. 

He looked over feeling pained at a sight that he saw so rarely. Josh was running. He was pushing harder than he’s ever felt himself push. He wanted to go over to Tyler and put his arm around him just to let him know that he was there for him.

He recognized the girl that came in, Jenna. She was next to Tyler, whispering soft words. Josh felt useless just standing and watching his best friend tear himself apart from the inside.

“They will all forget about Josh Dun…” Josh flinched as he turned his head towards the direction of the voice.

He saw Tyler get up from his bed but suddenly looking much older. He and Jenna were holding hands smiling. “They'll move on with their lives…” They were both wearing a cap and gown looking happy.

Josh felt his heart drop and for a second he believed what he was hearing. “You're gone, Josh. Everyone is happy without you…”

He felt a force grab onto him and throw him into a room with walls reaching up to the sky. His gaze traveled around. He felt fear. He turned to run only to collide with another being.

He saw Debby standing next to him, scared. He looked at her arms to see black tally marks filling up every part of her skin until she was just a shadow. He reached to grab her hand only to have his fall through hers like a ghost-

Josh bolted straight up feeling sweat stick to the back of his shirt. He looked over at the alarm clock to see it showing 1:14 am. He almost immediately threw himself out of bed and got his shoes on. He crept around the rooms, careful not to disturb the absence of sound in the complex.

Josh blindly held out his hands for his sense of touch. Once he found the doorknob of what he assumed was the front door, turned it quietly. Josh creaked open the door and opened it wide enough to slide through. Once he did, he tiptoed down the hall.

He tapped a door that was identical to his own. He waited a few seconds before Debby came out just as quietly. “Ready?” She whispered. Josh stood for a moment looking at her silhouette in the dark. He felt like he wasn't fully awake from the nightmare..

The two walked down endless hallways and corridors. Only stopping when they reached the stairwell. “We go down here.” Debby said, “There’s something I want to show you.” Josh nodded, following Debby.

If anyone had said that to Josh before he came to Dema. He would’ve said “Hell no.” With the thought of a murderer ready to kill him. But he has decided that he is already in Hell so there is not much to be wary of anymore.

The stairwell was more specifically just a staircase. It was a spiral of stone steps that felt like they went on forever and ever. To make the feeling of death more inviting, small lanterns hung on the walls gave it an eerie feeling. 

Debby was right next to him. Each step down, their hands brushed each other’s. She looked at the boy in the faint light, seeing a maybe hint of a smile. 

Josh could swear he could hear his heart pumping. Even in Ohio, he was never one of those kids who snuck out during school nights. But if he ever got caught, he’d just get his computer taken away. Now if they got caught in Dema, Josh believed that they’d actually get a not as easy punishment.

When the reached the bottom, Josh looked around confused. It was just a plain cold room that was filled with items covered in canvas. Like a storage room. It didn’t look like anything special. 

“What is this place?” He asked. 

Debby pointed down a long open hall. “If we continue walking down that way. We could potentially leave the city.”

Josh looked at her with a confused and shocked expression written on his face. “You mean escape? Go home? Leave Dema?” He asked. 

Debby nodded, “It sounds easy. But it could also get us to danger.” She lifted up her grey shirt sleeve to reveal three bold black lines.

“You have three?” Josh asked surprised. 

“One was for leaving my house late. Second was for trying to escape this way.” She said.

“And third?” Josh asked.

“Third was for talking to you.” She said with a small smile.

“What?!” 

Debby pulled her sleeve down, “The first day you arrived here, I went to go talk to you. Apparently there’s a violation of talking to newcomers. Nicolas said that he appreciated my ‘efforts of welcoming’ you. But he preferred I’d wait till lessons start back up again.” She spoke softly.

Josh had a repeating expression of shock going through his mind. “You wanted to talk to me?” He asked. He wasn’t used to that. Only Tyler would actually want to hangout with him and Jenna sort of just tagged along sometimes. 

“Yeah…” Debby said, a warm color started to flush her cheeks. “I’ve been stuck here for a while and I haven’t really met anyone who would let me talk to them. Everyone thinks I’m evil.” She said.

“Evil?” Josh questioned. He wondered how Debby could be considered anything but 

“It’s because I’ve been here for a year. After people experience a week here, they don’t believe that I’m actually sane enough to have been here.”

“You seem pretty sane to me.” Josh joked. 

Debby smiled, “Thank you Josh. When we escape from here and get back to our families and friends, I’d love to stay in touch with you.” She said.

Josh smiled back still shaken up from the nightmare he had, “Yeah I’d like that.” Even in the dim setting they were in. Their moods had risen higher than either thought was possible.


	8. Chapter 8

“Come with me and you will see. This, our town of Halloween…” the movie played as background noise. The two teens snuggled up together on the couch. Jenna played with Tyler’s soft hair as he slept quietly.

Jenna was close to dozing off as well until the doorbell rang. She had to get up off of Tyler to go to the door since her parents left her the responsibility of handing out candy. She opened the door revealing; little red riding hood, a vampire, a transformer, and iron man. Jenna smiled sweetly as the children said, “Trick or treat!”

She held out the bowl for the kids. “Now let me guess, Little Red Riding Hood, Dracula, Iron Man— great choice if I may say so— and… a transformer but I do not recall which one.” She said.

The transformer lifted up his mask to reveal a toothy grin, “I’m Optimus Prime!” He cheered. Jenna laughed at the kids enthusiasm and handed him another candy. 

When they left, Jenna turned back towards the television to see Tyler looking back at her. “Wanna go out?” She asked, “I can stick the bowl in front of the door so we don’t have to hand out candy. We can go to Taco Bell or something.”

Tyler shrugged, “I’m good with whatever you want to do,” he said. He was already tugging on his jacket. Despite their original plans of staying inside all night, the couple still dressed up for Halloween. Tyler was wearing suspenders that uncomfortably held up his pants and he slid on some obnoxiously white shoes that could be seen from a mile away. Jenna stared at him, enjoying the view of her 1980’s themed boyfriend. She didn’t admit out loud but Tyler looked good in glasses, really good.

Tyler caught Jenna staring at him. He smiled and tossed over her own sequin decorated jacket. “Let’s not stay out too late?” Tyler suggested. Jenna nodded knowingly.

***  
It was quiet at night. Josh looked around the streets of the city. He hid behind a building that looked old enough to collapse any second. When he was sure that all the streets were clear, he moved more into the open. 

“Boo!”

He jumped back, tripping on himself and falling to the ground. He looked back to see Debby laughing on her knees. “You’re a bitch you know that?” He said trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

“Oh shut up, you love me,” Debby wiped a tear coming from her eye. Josh’s face became red, his cheeks heated. He got up and helped her up.

“What are you doing out here?” Josh asked.

“Following you,” Debby responded, “you know that kids are running around at night in masks? Perfect for bishops to hide and steal more citizens for this prison.”

Josh looked at her, “How do you know that?” He asked. 

“Almost escaped last year at this time. Then I got caught and well ya know.” 

Josh thought for a moment, “what if we escape tonight? If one of us makes it out then we can get help.”

Debby frowned. she knew what he was talking about and how it could never work. “Josh, it’s dangerous—“ 

“What’s more dangerous than being here? Debby, you’re two marks away from getting sent somewhere even worse than here. There’s no way I’m gonna let you get hurt. Please, if we have a chance, let’s take it.”

Debby pouted, her eyes calculating every possible problem they could run into. “Josh,”

“No, you’re going to get out of here.”

“I’m not ready to say goodbye to you!” Debby said. Josh looked shocked at her. He reached out for her hand and smiled slightly.

“Debby, I’m not planning on saying goodbye to you forever,” Josh said softly, “but I don’t want to be stuck in this hell hole for the rest of my life.”

“Neither do I but we can die escaping. We’re basically digging ourselves into an earlier grave,” Debby said, trying to smack some common sense into her friend.

Josh sighed, “Maybe dying is better than staying here and living some black and white life-“

Debby laughed uncomfortably, “Josh, please never say that again,” she said, “there’s no way you’re going to die. We will not die. I can’t have that. You are my only friend and I can’t lose you.”

Josh looked around uneasily, “Debby, we have family out there. There’s police out there! Don’t you think that we can get help from outside of Dema? We can prevent anyone from being dragged here again!”

Debby sighed, suddenly going up to Josh and pulling him into a hug. Josh's heart was beating fast, unsure of what he was supposed to do in this situation. “Josh, please don’t leave me,” Debby mumbled into his shirt.

Josh wrapped his arms around her, “I can’t let you get hurt.”

“Then I won’t,” she looked up at him, “I’ll obey all the rules until we find the perfect way to get out of here. Okay?”

Josh’s heart was breaking just looking at her. He wanted to do anything to make her happy and smile but he felt that he couldn’t do that in Dema. Unwillingly he heard him say, “Okay” just to assure her that he won’t let her stay there forever.

***  
“Hey bitch! Back the fuck off!”

Tyler said to some guy that had been following him in Jenna for the past minute and a half. He looked old and wore a strange red cloak. 

“Ty, let’s just go back to my place and eat, okay?” Jenna said pointing to their bag of Taco Bell and trying to keep her protective boyfriend from getting too mad at some random old man.

Tyler kept looking back at him, felt like a bad feeling was following him. “No, I don’t like it. And we’re not just going to let him follow us to your house.”

Jenna rolled her eyes, “Look at him,” she said pointing out the obvious, “he’s limping, what damage could he do?”

“I still don’t like it.”

Suddenly, Jenna was being dragged back by the old man with incredible strength. Tyler blinked and panicked. He brought himself to grab a chalupa from their bag of Taco Bell and throw it at the old man.

He ran after them, getting unpleasant dejavu. Jenna looked as if she was dead and he horribly wished that she was just unconscious.

Tyler ran faster, adrenaline flooding him with fear. “I’m not losing you too!” He called out to his girlfriend. He caught up and somehow pushed the man to the ground and falling hard on the asphalt of the street.

He scrambled back up, despite his scuffed up knees and elbows stinging in pain. He looked towards Jenna to see her laying on the ground still unmoving. The man that he had been running after is nowhere in sight.

Tyler sighed, thinking, what the hell just happened?


	9. Chapter 9

“Stupid.”

Josh crumpled and threw a ball of paper behind him. His thoughts felt like scrabble pieces; something inside him didn’t feel right and he didn’t know how to act upon that. What was he looking for? He’s beginning to feel a sense of normality around him and he hates that everything feels normal. 

He hates that seeing fake fillers of his family doesn’t make him uncomfortable anymore. 

He hates that he knows how to get to his classes with his eyes closed and not looking at a map.

He hates that he’s spending more and more time thinking about Debby than thinking about Ohio.

He hates this new sense normal that this place had forced upon him.

Now as he stared at the blank piece of paper, he wondered “what the hell am I doing” because really what he was thinking could be either stupid, or brilliant. 

He looked at the three marks on his arm. His fingers brushed the newer one. The other day, Josh had tried to help Debby from feeling like giving up and he left his apartment building for something as stupid as flowers. It made Debby feel better though. Well until she found out that he was now two mess ups till getting sent away.

She didn’t like the thought of Josh being sent somewhere where she wasn’t aware if he was safe or not. He appreciated her concern for him but he felt the same way about her. If anything happened to her while he was around he wouldn’t know what to do.

So he began writing. He reread the words and crumpled the paper again. He started again. Maybe a cry for help would be too obvious. Being stuck in Dema for a year and a half was enough for anyone to be sure that they want to get their asses out of there.

Josh frowned at the now filled paper. Too straightforward? He stared out at his window, watching the birds fly in circles. Maybe he was going insane. This was stupid. 

Okay, it’s stupid but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to try. He grabbed the backpack that sat off to the side of his desk. He pulled out a small yellow spongebob bandaid. He folded the paper and kept it folded with the adhesive of the bandage.

Josh opened his window, he sneaked out of his room and went to the kitchen area. There was nothing very appetizing in the fridge but he found an unthawed steak in the freezer. He took it and went back to his room. He set the meat out on his window. He hoped this worked or else his room will start to smell bad. 

***

Tyler held hands around the table with his family. He smiled when some of his family members vocally shared what they were thankful for. 

He had many things to be thankful for; the food on his plate, Jenna, his family, and his safety were all amazing things. But it was very quiet this thanksgiving. Maybe it was because the Dun family decided to just stay home this year rather than stay for the dessert like they have done for over five years. It was like one of those things that doesn’t feel like a tradition until it’s gone. Tyler understood the reasoning for their absence but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt a little.

After dinner, Jenna mentioned that she had to head home before it got dark out. Halloween had made the Black family cut Jenna’s curfew a bit early. Which was perfectly fine but Tyler kinda wished he didn’t have to help his girlfriend with homework through the phone. 

“You okay?” Jenna asked. The two were walking in the cold where it was just cold enough to see their breath.

“I’m fine,” Tyler responded, “just thinking.”

“About what?”

Tyler looked around thoughtfully, “Am I a bad person?” He asked. His gaze catching a few birds circling around in the setting sky.

“No, of course not. Why would you ask that?”

“I feel bad. I’m gonna bring up Josh right now, why, because I can. It’s only been a year and a half and look at me. I’m still living. I’m still breathing. My life is going and going and at the moment I don’t even care if Josh comes back or not.”

“Tyler!”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, “but I’m also not. Josh and I have been close since basically fifth grade and here we are six years later and I’m grateful to have such a great friendship with him but I know it won’t be the same if he comes back.”

“What happened to your, ‘I’m never giving up on Josh!’ attitude? People have been walking on eggshells around you about Josh since Last year and here you are saying that you don’t care?”

“No, it’s not— well okay, I’m just saying that things are definitely going to be different. Imagine if he ever does come back? He’s probably seen stuff that would scare him. And maybe somehow our friendship will just fall out.” Tyler struggled to explain. “Remember when you told me that your friend from Debby from Arkansas or something—“

“Alabama.” Jenna corrected.

“Yeah, you said that you two were basically online best friends but then one day she just stopped responding to you and after a while you just didn’t care.”

“Please don’t compare one of my friendships to this. That was totally different, she could’ve just had a bunch of problems like losing my number, getting her phone stolen. Anything. But that was a couple years ago, and I moved on. You however are just saying goodbye to a lifelong friend. You won’t find another Josh!”

“You don’t think I know that? What did you expect me to do while my best friend has been missing for a year and a half? Just wait for a sign that he’s still okay to fall out of the sky—“ Tyler shut up when a folded piece of paper fluttered to the ground in front of him. 

Shocked, the two teens looked up and saw a vulture fly away from them. Jenna looked at him curiously, “I swear this scene is leading up to the beginning of a horror movie.”

Tyler looked down at the paper and picked it up. It was folded and kept together by a spongebob bandaid that caused a sense of shock through Tyler that he nearly dropped it. He opened the letter and started to read the words scribbled on in an almost too familiar handwriting.

It has been a while. For staying this long it does not quite feel like a home as one could understand. They try to change my perspective on history and all my morals but I find their attempts useless.   
They watch eagerly like birds of prey for me to slip. They can’t wait to see my bone break under the weight. If only they knew that Dema doesn’t feel like home, but I don’t feel as trapped as I used to.   
Maybe it’s the company I keep that keeps me sane. The one candle that flickers in the dark tunnel. After my flashlight went out, I found myself attracted to her light that I can’t bring myself to stray from it.  
But I know that a candle is sure to burn out soon enough. Maybe that’s why I’m hoping my voice will be understood. And I can find my flashlight again.

“Tyler, what is that?” Jenna asked softly.

Tyler gulped back, reading the letter again. “I don’t know.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Josh! Joshhh!” He was awoken to the annoying sounds of his little brother.

“Jordan, it’s four am, what do you want!” Josh groaned. 

“I had a nightmare.”

“You’re an illusion, you don’t get nightmares.” Josh said, rolling over on his bed. He sat up and saw Jordan standing by his door. Even though he was fake, Josh still felt an amount of pity.

Josh sighed, “C’mon,” he patted to an empty spot on his bed. Jordan’s copy snuggled up to him.

When Josh was taken to Dema, Jordan was eleven years old. The last time he saw his real brother, he was wearing a Hurley brand T-shirt and red white and blue swim trunks. Whenever Josh looked at this other Jordan, he just saw a copy of his little brother. The same weird and goofy smile. The same unnecessary rude remarks towards him. The same way he woke Josh up at night because he got scared of a nightmare. Josh loved Jordan but he didn’t love this one. He watched the kid sleeping next to him, he rubbed his back. 

The apartment had a great chill. Of course that is to be expected when you’re going into the peak of winter. Time outside had begun be limited more since the Bishops don’t want their citizens to freeze and get sick. Sometimes there’s no way to avoid the common seasonal cold. Debby hadn’t left her apartment in days just because she had a sore throat. The restrictions from contact she has had made it harder for Josh to see her. 

Hours passed by and it was about eight am. Josh needed to be escorted to the temple to learn about some ancient religion that he could care less about. Learning about light and darkness then truth and dishonesty. Everything here was either white or black.

Temple mornings were the least enjoyable, not that they get many enjoyable mornings. Everyone in Dema had to stay on their knees and listen to what the bishops words for hours. It was a useless and mind numbing part of the week that Josh hated.

Every week at the temple, the bishops choose one of their citizens to demonstrate an old practice. Usually they pluck out one of their more pure and obedient citizens, the kind that dont have over three strikes on their arms, to demonstrate. So during that day day at the temple, when Debby was chosen, everyone was more than surprised. Maybe this was their idea to make her lose her last mark, he thought.

Debby was still sick, but she got up anyways. The bishops held out their hands to help her up the steps of the podium. “How are you today, Ms. Ryan?”

She mumbled something that Josh couldn’t really make out but everyone else seemed to laugh. “Well that’s good to hear. Now today we are just going over the importance of honesty. If you are not honest to yourself then why should you keep yourself in the light?”

“Excuse me?” Debby asked, clearly confused.

The bishops raised a pole illuminated by some strange chemicals. “The light is brighter when you stay true, the light gets dimmer when you’re dishonest. Sounds easy enough?”

“I don’t think I’m feeling well, sir, “Debby said, Josh saw the panic on her face, “I think I’m gonna puke—“

“Maybe if you stayed inside when you were supposed to, you wouldn’t be sick at the moment, Ms. Ryan,” the Bishop said. “You run around with Joshua, sneaking around places you're not supposed to be at.”

Debby quieted down. The bishops raised the light over her, “Who are you?”

“I am Debby Ryan.” The light didn’t change.

The bishop sighed, “You know you are going to get your last strike today, correct?”

“I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong enough to get a strike.” The light grew brighter shining on her. The bishops didn’t look happy.

“Stop lying, girl—“

“She’s not lying!” Josh yelled out suddenly, a collection of heads turned to face him. “Debby never did anything wrong and you’re rules at Dema are just plain ridiculous!” The bishop grabbed the light from over Debby. She watched as Josh stood up and started walking towards the bishop, “Debby, run,” he said.

“Not without you!”

“Leave!” Josh shouted, he stood in front of the bishops with a deathly glare. Debby was sure that she could never make it out of Dema without Josh’s help. And now she has a window to run, but without him? Either she must be an idiot and stand with her friend or she takes her chance to run and get help.

She ran towards the exit of the temple, Josh was staring straight at the bishop, the two not daring to move a muscle. She wanted to drag Josh with her but she knew she couldn’t. “I love you, xy!” She said.

Josh looked over at her for a moment and smiled, saying, “I love you too, double x!”

And with that she ran. She ran to her apartment building. She ran down the stairs that led to the great escape. She ran through the great big hall, expecting to be yanked back by some great force.

She stood at the very end of the hall. She could see the outside world like a breath of air. “Do you really want to leave?” A voice whispered in her head. 

She turned around and saw the single bishop looking at her, Josh was held tightly in his grasp, trying to wriggle out. “Debby, go!” He yelled.

She cursed at the internal conflict building up inside her. She saw one of the torches lit up on the wall. She went to grab it and almost like magic, the bishop stepped back a bit. Josh was still struggling.

“Josh, I’m not going to leave you.” She said. She walked faster towards the bishop, with the great fire she wielded, the bishop stepped back. Josh looked at her with the same knowing face as she had. Fire was part of their answer. 

She threw it at the bishop and Josh was released from his grasp. He ran towards Debby and they connect their hands together. Feeling like a full piece fit together again. “Let’s get out of here, huh?”

The two teens just walked out of Dema, not entirely ready for what came next.


	11. Chapter 11

It was cold. Really cold. “Josh?! Josh?!” Debby yelled. She looked around her surroundings and recognized the street she was on. It was right where she had been taken, she believed. To her right was the skate park that she and her friends would always go to. A weird sense of nostalgia filled her and she began to wonder if this whole thing was a dream.

Surely this whole idea of actually being home was a fantasy. Just a figment of her imagination because being back in Alabama was almost too good to be true.

A car drove by and slowed down next to her. “It’s below thirty degrees, ma’am, what are you doing out here?” Asked a man who wore a flannel and black mesh trucker hat.

Debby looked around, she noticed the small buildup of frost on the ground. “I- I just got here, sir. If it’s not too much to ask, can you give me a ride to the nearest police station?”

The man nodded and unlocked the car. Debby hopped in the passenger seat. She discarded the thought of stranger danger because from what she’s been through in Dema, she could take down an old man easily if she had to. At the police station the guy insisted that he came in with her. 

Inside the station, it was immediately warmer. She looked down at her plain beige pants and t shirt. What she would give for warmer clothes at the moment.

“Hello, what can I do for you today?” The receptionist asked.

“My name is Deborah Ryan, and i was kidnapped a couple years ago and now I’m back.” She said, looking over at the man awkwardly. Only realizing halfway through her sentence that what she said is not the most normal way of relaying that information.

“Kinda? Have you called your parents yet?” The receptionist asked.

“Well no. My first instinct was going here so you can put all this stuff on file and call my parents from here.”

“I’ll call your parents now, miss Ryan.” The receptionist typed into the computer and pulled up an entire report on Debby. She then punched in a number and let the office phone ring. “Hello is this Mr. Ryan?” The receptionist looked over at Debby, “I was wondering if you could come to the Huntsville Police station? Your daughter, Debby, is here and we are filling out details on her disappearance.”

After a while of the receptionist and Debbys dad talking back and forth. Debby finally got to take the phone. “Dad?” She said smiling. “Yes, I’m back. It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later, okay? I love you too.” 

***

“Hey kid, you need to wake up. Hey—“

Josh woke up cold on the ground to see some park ranger looking guy waking him up. In instinct Josh started to run away. “Wait kid, stop! You can’t go back there!” The ranger said.

He slowed down and looked around, where was Debby? “Where am I?” He asked. Hoping that he didn’t sound crazy, he asked, “Was there a girl around here? Wearing a greyish beige color like me?”

The ranger shook his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t see a girl. But you can’t be out here, a kid went missing out here a while back and we decided to close off this area just for wildlife.”

“Okay…” Josh thought for a moment, “where am I? Is there a police station nearby?”

The ranger nodded, “Yeah, I can take you to the station. Come with me.”

Josh rode along with him in a truck. He learned that the park rangers name was Adam, and he was going on vacation the following week with his boyfriend which was cool. He also learned that the following week was Christmas. 

“So, Josh, why don’t you want me to take you to your parents house, if you don’t mind me asking.” Adam said.

“Well, I was kinda kidnapped for a while. A year ago or something, my friend and I went biking together and after a kinda crazy night of stuff, I woke up somewhere that wasn’t here.” Josh explained. 

Adam nodded along, “How did you get in the forest?”

“I don’t know, just woke up here I guess.”

At the police station Josh went down the regular procedure; name, age, problem. The lady officer helping him glanced up at the bulletin board full of posters, likely noticing the resemblance between a missing persons poster and the kid in front of her. “Josh Dun? Wow, okay we’ll call your parents and get you through the questions, if you’re comfortable with that, soon. Okay?”

Josh nodded and smiled. He thanked Adam for helping him and waited.

“Joshua William Dun!”

Josh froze because he knew that when his mom says his middle name, that is not a good thing. He looked towards his mom and immediately got engulfed into a big hug. “Hi.” Was all he could manage to squeeze out. He felt such an overwhelming amount of emotions. 

During the past year and a half, his mind turned into a constant “when will I get out of here?” and now that he’s finally out. What is he going to do?

His mom let go and looked at him. “Oh Josh. Oh Josh. Oh Josh,” she sighed. “Are you okay? Where were you? Are you hurt? Are you hungry? Are you tired? Aw my baby, it’s okay to cry.”

Josh didn’t even realize he was crying until she pointed it out. An image of his Dema family flashed in his mind. “I missed you, mom. I missed you so much.” He said. Knowing that he was safe set a great weight on him; reassuring that he was not going anywhere.

“Josh,” his mother smiled, “are you okay?”

Josh smiled back saying, “Yes,” but inside he held a pit of worry in his gut. For however he was gone, it was him and Debby. Without her by his side he felt like a lifeline got torn away from him. The joy radiating from his mom temporarily took away the thought of anything bad. 

He was home now. Everything will be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

“Jenna, stop it! I am an expert baker! You should be learning from me!”

Jenna laughed as Tyler threw some flour at her. “You don’t even know how to turn on an oven! How can I expect you to bake!”

Tyler put his hand over his heart, he looked pained at girlfriend’s words. “It hurts that you think that I don’t have faith in my supreme lord… Martha Stewart.” he whispered.

“Martha Stewart is nobody’s supreme lord,” Jenna said like it was a known fact.

“She’s mine.”

“No, she’s not.”

“Yes, she is.”

“No, she’s— ah! Tyler put me down!” Jenna shrieked. Tyler threw Jenna over his shoulder and put her on the couch in the living room. 

“I’m going to make some badass cookies for you and you will love them!” He said.

“Tyler, you’re going to burn your house down!” Jenna said. She crossed her arms and looked at Tyler. A little smirk was growing on his face which clearly hinted that nothing good was going to come from this.

He gave her the stink eye and picked her back up. “Fine. We’ll make some badass cookies together.” Jenna cheered silently. 

The hours of holiday baking ticked by rather quickly. The two looked at the messy kitchen. “Yikes.” They both said at once.

Tyler’s mother walked in and stopped. “You two are cleaning up my kitchen, right?”

Jenna nodded happily while Tyler shrugged. “Jenna underestimates my amazing cooking abilities so I say she has to clean the kitchen.”

“Tyler threw all the flour at me which is why your grey tiles are suddenly all white.” Jenna said.

Tyler’s mom laughed, “I’ll help you two clean it. Are you gonna bring some cookies over to the neighbors?” She asked.

Tyler held up a plastic food container. “We were thinking about bringing a batch to the Dun’s. Maybe we can do that while you do your mother magic?”

Tyler’s mom playfully glared at her son. “Go before I make you clean up everything yourselves,” she threatened, “oh, and invite them over for dinner. We have a lot to catch up on.”

The two took the container and ran outside the house laughing. Jenna slipped on her jacket. She threw Tyler’s sweatshirt at him just as he was running away with the cookies. “Hey!” He yelled as it hit the back of his head. He ran towards Jenna laughing. “I’m trying to be efficient! Don’t get on me for running ahead.”

“I don’t mind you running ahead,” Jenna said, “I just don’t want you running ahead without me.”

Since the Dun house was only a few doors down from Tyler’s, they were there quick. Jenna knocked on the door and Tyler held the cookies. When the door opened, the two teens saw Jordan’s head peak out of the door. He looked down at Tyler's hands, “What's in the box?” He questioned.

“Surprise,” Jenna said. “You like chocolate chip cookies?”

Jordan opened the door wider and let the two in. “Who doesn't like chocolate chip?”

Tyler looked around the quiet household, “Where’s your mom?” he asked, taking not of the unnatural silence. There was the same old plastic christmas tree that was placed front and centered in the living room. He remembered when him and Josh would run around it when playing Nerf gun wars.

Jordan shrugged, “Dunno, she left in a hurry. She left Abigail in charge so I guess you can ask her.” As if on cue Abigail Dun walked downstairs and into the kitchen. “Oh lookie lookie. Tyler, you're strong, make her talk!”

“Sup,” Abigail greeted when she opened the fridge. She pulled out a can of soda and went up to Jenna and Tyler. “Are those cookies?” She asks and grabs one.

Jenna nodded, “How’s school?” she asked. 

Abigail shrugged, “School is fine for the most part, but there’s a lot of drama in my friend group in the moment. Kinda stressful when you don't care whose boyfriend did what and whose girlfriend do what. If you and Tyler ever break up, remember that being single is a blessing.” 

“Hey, I'm right here!” Tyler interjected.

Jordan leaned in to whisper something to Jenna, “Apparently one girl was holding hands with her friends boyfriend. At least that’s what Abigail explained what cheating is.” His face held a disgusted expression.

Jenna laughed, “Do you think it's something different?” She asked the kid.

He nodded, “The two definitely hugged each other, which is gross by the way. I've seen you and Tyler hold hands,” he shuddered, “All the girls in my grade have cooties and take weird selfies with dog filters. One time I heard Abigail use the term furry and I’m confused.” Jordan explained.

Tyler joined in on the conversation, “Jordan, sometimes it’s best to not question things. Call me when you actually start getting into girls cause not to brag or anything,” Tyler brushed off his shoulders, “but I have excellent luck in finding an amazing girl.”

“Excuse you, how long did it take to ask me out? Three years?” Jenna cut in.

“Ya know what! I was shy, okay? Dont judge me! Jordan here is break all the hearts, I can just tell.”

Abigail smiled at the two who rolled their eyes and laughed, “So, were you guys here to just drop off cookies or…”

“Looking for your mom, actually. Tyler’s mom wanted to invite your family over dinner soon. I don't know when but just tell your mom and then the two can just facebook chat or something,” Jenna said.

Abigail nodded, “Okay, I’ll tell her when she gets home. She got a call earlier and had to drop everything and leave so I hope everything is okay.” she sighed.

Tyler looked at Jenna and smiled, “Well, I guess we better go. We kinda left the kitchen a mess. Us being the responsible almost adults we are, should probably clean it up.”

“Yes, go do that.” Abigail laughed. She led them to the decorated wreath door.

“Bye guys, see you soon!” Jenna said. Jordan waved from beside his sister, a cookie hanging out of his mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

After getting through all the questions with the police. Josh remembered to mention Debby, he told them that she was a friend that meant a lot to him. They said that they will keep an eye out for her name anywhere.

The whole process took a very long time but eventually, after a few hours and a check with a doctor, he was released to go home. Josh didn't think he'd seen his mom ever this happy before. 

“This whole thing just feels so unreal,” she mumbled when unlocking the car. The mother and son both got into the car, “Josh, when you… disappeared, I had to tell Abigail, Ashley, and Jordan that you were missing. That was one of the few hardest things I've had to do in my entire life,” she started tearing up, “and now I’m on my way home to tell them that you're home again. I'm just so happy.”

“I’m happy too. But I’m also kind of scared.”

“Why?” she asked.

Josh shrugged, “A lot can happen in a year and a half. How much regular school do I need to catch up on? Will I be able to finish all my credits to graduate highschool with my grade? Will Tyler even still want to be my friend? Im sure hes made enough new friends to get by without me just fine. Does Jordan have a girlfriend yet? Does he even still need his big brother? Is Abigail now the responsible sibling? How much has changed mom?”

“Oh, honey, life is always changing. But you're a smart kid, Josh. I know you can catch up with it very quickly— Oh and your curfew is before sundown and you are not leaving the house without me or someone else’s mom for a month.”

Josh smiled, “Thanks, I’m back for a day and I’m already grounded.”

“I’m just being careful,”

“And I’m just being a sarcastic teenager. I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, Josh.”

A song started to play loudly out of nowhere, Mrs. Dun looked down at her purse. “It’s probably Abigail wondering where I am. You wanna answer it?”

“Sure,” Josh looked for the phone and answered the call. Immediately they heard talking.

“Hey mom, so Jordan took cheese out of the fridge and I told him to wait for dinner and then he ran away which then lead to him tripping on the stairs and choking on the cheese. I am just telling you this in advance so you know if he accuses me of anything then he’s just wrong,” she explained. “Also Tyler and Jenna stopped by earlier and brought some cookies over, Mrs. Joseph wants to set up dinner soon, but you two can discuss that on your mom blogs or whatever. Anyways when will you be home? I think Jordan is going to starve to death soon.”

Josh looked over at his mom like he didn't know how to respond. Mrs. Dun rolled her eyes, “Just order a pizza for now, I got Josh with me so we’ll be home soon.”

“Okay, see ya!” Abigail hung up.

Josh looked confused at the phone, “You said that in the most chill way possible, I don't think she even registered what you said.” he laughed.

She smiled, “Just wait.”

Very soon the phone started calling again from Abigail, Josh answered it. “Hold on, what was the last thing you said?” She asked.

“I got Josh with me so we’ll be home soon.”

“Y—You got Josh? Like who’s Josh? As in my brother Josh? Your oldest offspring? Mom, what are you talking about?”

This time Josh spoke on the phone It was hard not to smile as wide as he was, “Yeah, we’re on our way home. Should be turning onto the street in a couple seconds.”

“Josh! I swear if youre fucking with me I will actually start sobbing.”

“Watch your language young lady!” Their mom said.

Josh smiled, “Ooooh, someone is in trouble.”

“Just get home so I can hug you, idiot.”

***

When they got home, Josh was being tackled in hugs. Everything almost caught him off guard. The comparisons between here and Dema were almost hilarious.

Josh looked at Jordan and held back an “Awe” he looked so much older and now he knew what it was like for his grandparents who comment on how much he’s grown when they see each other once a year. His fake Jordan had never aged or grew, just a replica of when he last saw him.

“My baby brother is got so tall. I’m gonna cry,” Josh hugged Jordan.

“Josh, I ate so many cookies and so much cheese earlier. I think I turned into a superhero.”

“Oh yeah?” Josh said surprised, “how so?”

Jordan put his hands on his hips, “I flew. Abigail pushed me off the stairs but I was flying! Then I started choking on food but that doesn’t sound as cool.”

Josh nodded, “You’re right, choking is lame. Getting pushed off of stairs is where it’s at bro—“

They doorbell rang throughout the house. Mrs. Dun went to answer it and saw Jenna looking worried. “What’s wrong dear?” She asked, looking almost as worried as Jenna.

“I was walking to my car and I heard screaming and crying, I wanted to check if you guys were okay?” She said. 

Abigail came up from behind her mom, “Oh, everything is more than okay.”

Jordan squeezed in front of them, “Oh yeah… Ha ha.”

“Oh, that’s good to hear,” Jenna had her hand on her heart like she just received the best news, “I hope you guys— well Jordan, enjoyed the cookies. I’m going to head out now, see you later. Have a nice— holy shit!” Jenna just noticed Josh waving back from behind his family.

“Hey, Jenna!” He said. Jenna was already in his house, giving him the biggest hug she’s ever given.

“Oh my god, Josh,” she looked at him checking if he was hurt anywhere, “are you okay? Is anything hurting—“

“Jenna, I’m fine,” he assured. 

She looked at him, so much happiness filled her. After about a minute she frowned. “You grew. That’s not fair.” She said.

Josh smiled, “You should probably head home. I’ll see you later?”

Jenna nodded immediately, “Of course, have you talked to Tyler yet? He will actually die when he finds out.”

Josh shook his head, “I’ll wait for the morning, kinda tired. It’s been a long day already.” And boy has it been.


	14. Chapter 14

“Josh? Josh! Where are you!?” Debby yelled. All around her the scene was changing. The ground beneath her disappeared and she started to free fall into darkness.

She landed somewhere that she didn’t recognize. It looked like a boys room. A lot cleaner than she would’ve expected though. She looked around and saw Josh sitting on the bed.

“Josh?” She whispered. 

His attention snapped to Debby, red eyes were in place of his soft brown. She held her breath, knowing for a fact that that was not Josh. She was stuck in a nightmare where nothing was real.

Josh got up and looked at Debby. Her heart was beating a million beats per minute when his arm stretched out her. He lunged and she screamed.

Debby shot awake in her bed. She looked around and saw the darkness of her room. Sighing, she fell back into her bed. She looked over to her old phone that was charging on her nightstand. She grabbed it and immediately started dialing a familiar number. It took three rings for the call to answer.

“Hello, this is Jenna,” she answered in a groggy voice.

“Hey, this is Debby. I don’t know if you remember me but we used to talk on the phone all the time and I got into a bit of trouble so then I couldn’t talk to you—“

“Hey shh,” Jenna stopped her rambling, “I remember you. You were my best friend.”

Debby smiled to herself, “I don’t know how to explain this normally but basically for over two years, I was in this weird place. And there was this guy that got stuck there too and we escaped there like literally today and I woke up back in Alabama but now I’m worried for him.”

“Oh my gosh,” Jenna gasped, “I’m so sorry. Who was this guy? Maybe you can google him or something.”

Debby laughed, “I tried that already and all that showed up was a bunch of old men and his missing report. When we met, he mentioned that he lived in Ohio. I know this is a long shot but have you heard of anyone by the name Josh Dun that went missing in the past year and a half?”

It was quiet on the line for a few seconds. Jenna was in a bit of a shock. First when she was leaving Tyler’s house, she finds out that Josh is back. And now she’s on a phone call with another one of her friends who just appeared out of nowhere.

“Yeah, I know of him,” she said, “I actually know a lot about him. He was my boyfriend's best friend. And now— wait are you telling me that Josh talked to an attractive girl like you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Like you two actually had a conversation? He didn’t pass out or anything?” Jenna laughed a little.

“If you’re trying to tell me that he’s shy and awkward then I already know that,” Debby laughed, “but besides that, he’s really cute, sweet, nice— he’s so amazing.”

“Oh my god, my best friend has a crush on Josh Dun! Oh my god, someone has a crush on Josh Dun,” Jenna squealed.

Debby laughed nervously, “Yeah, do you have his number? I kinda want to talk to him, if he can.”

Jenna sighed, “No, his phone got lost and his mom basically put him on house arrest. I’ll see when I can check on him and I’ll give him my phone so you two can talk.”

“Oh my god, thank you so much.”

“Of course that’s what friends are for.”

Debby hung up a while later. Much more relieved but still shaken up from the nightmare.

***

Tyler was woken up to the doorbell going on and on. “Tyler, Josh is waiting for you!” His mom yelled from somewhere else in the house.

Tiredly, Tyler walked down the stairs and looked through the peephole to see his friend, Josh. He opened the door and nodded, “Hey dude, what’s up?” Josh raised his eyebrow, laughing. Tyler watched him confused until common sense smacked him in the face with a truck. He slammed the door shut and ran back upstairs. “What the fuck?” He yelled.

Josh stood outside the Joseph house, knocking again. He could hear Tyler yelling and freaking out. The door opened again, this time to Tyler’s mom. “Hi Mrs. Joseph,” he said. 

She smiled and embraced him in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay, I just spoke to your mom,” she said.

“It’s great being back.” Josh smiled. “Is… Tyler okay?” 

“Oh he’s fine. Probably just a little shocked.”

“A little?”

Tyler walked down the stairs and peeked through the door. He reached out his arm to poke Josh. “What the fuck?” He whispered. He looked up at Josh, who was now somehow taller than him, and pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, Ty—“

“Shut up, this is a good dream.” Tyler mumbled.

Josh smiled and enjoyed the hug with Tyler. It was probably a lot longer than when he hugged his mom but he didn’t care about that. He was with Tyler and that was all that mattered.

“Why does it feel like I’m awake?” Tyler asked.

“Cause you are, idiot,” Josh laughed.

Tyler pulled away and looked at Josh more closely. “I’m so confused… this can’t be happening. Can you maybe pinch me?”

Josh did and Tyler still looked confused. “I got back here yesterday. I went to the police station and then my mom picked me up. I’m back, Tyler, and I’m not planning on going anywhere any time soon.”

Tyler smiled and hugged him again. “Nah this isn’t real,” he laughed. Tyler looked up at Josh again and frowned, “I can’t believe you grew without me.”

“Sorry, I never knew I could control my growing,” Josh laughed.

“So…” Tyler started, “wanna talk?”

Josh nodded, he never wanted to talk to Tyler more in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

“Tyler, just go ask her,” Josh urged his friend on.

Tyler felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He watched the girl from across the classroom as she filled out her agenda. “What if I… walk the other way and we continue on acting like we still don't know each other? Yeah that plan sounds-” he stopped talking when he saw Josh's unimpressed face. 

“You can do this,” Josh said, nudging his friend. “You two have only been subtly flirting back and forth since sixth grade. Just ask her out.”

Tyler shook his head, “What if I ask her out and she says no? I’m going to be made fun of for even thinking that I, Tyler Joseph, even had a chance with the Jenna Black.”

“Yeah, but what if she says yes? You're going to have the Jenna Black as a girlfriend.” Josh placed his hands on Tyler’s shoulders and faced him towards the girl. “If everything goes wrong, which it won’t, I’ll buy you Taco Bell. If everything goes right, which it will, I’ll still buy you Taco Bell. You can’t lose on this one.”

“Hey, why are we spending all this time on me finding a girlfriend? Why aren't we working on you?”

“Tyler, you are constantly talking about Jenna. Until I find a girl that I can nonstop talk about, we’re helping you.”

Tyler continued, ready to do anything, but ask a girl out. “Well I’m sure Jenna has friends that you might like. How about you walk over there and ask…”

“Tyler,” Josh gave him a look, “Taco Bell or no Taco Bell.”

“ ... I do like Taco Bell,” Tyler said.

“As much as you like Jenna?”

Tyler rolled his eyes and walked forward. A small “Hi,” slipped from his lips and as he saw Jenna smile, he smiled back.

***

“Josh, it was awesome!” Tyler fell backwards onto his friend's bed. “Did I just go on a date with Jenna?” He asked in disbelief.

“You’re like a cute love sick puppy,” Josh through a pillow at Tyler’s face, “stop it.”

Tyler laughed, “Hey Josh, you’re a nice guy.” Josh looked at him. “And you’re cute compared to the others in our grade.”

Josh raised his eyebrow, “Are you trying to confess your love for me here?”

“No, no, no,” Tyler quickly said, “I’m just wondering how you don’t have a girlfriend yet.” Josh rolled his eyes. “Okay before you say anything, you helped me ask out Jenna. Isn’t there one girl— or guy, I support whatever way you swing. Anyone that you like or something?”

Josh nodded, “Yeah, I’ve had crushes on the majority of Jenna's friends, but they never lasted longer than a week.” He sat up on the bed with Tyler, “When I do have the courage to ask someone out I’ll come to you, okay?”

“Right away? Even if it’s a small crush?”

“Sure,” Josh said.

***

Now here the two friends sat on the same bed that hadn’t changed. They were sitting across from each other, playing uno and trying to figure out what they missed in each others lives.

“So another Star Wars is coming out?” Josh asked.

Tyler nodded. He thought about what to ask. Would some things not be appropriate to ask. What if Josh was hurt while he was gone? And Tyler was too scared to ask about that. “Still hate bananas?”

“Oh yeah,” Josh nodded like it was obvious. “Still a virgin?”

Tyler stared deadpanned at his friend. “Josh,” he said, “shut up.”

“Okay fine, fine.” Josh let out a quiet snort. “Skip the question.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, “Is it okay if I ask about where and what happened to you when you were gone?”

Josh bit his bottom lip, thinking. He gave Tyler an uneasy look, “Yeah, but if I want to skip a question—“

“You’re free time skip as many questions as you want,” Tyler said, “I’m just here to get to know my best friend again.” 

Josh smiled and nodded.

“Okay,” Tyler started, “where were you?”

“Dema,” Josh responded, he put down a four color card, “yellow.” Tyler ended up taking three cards from the deck, “How are you and Jenna?”

“We’re good.” Tyler put down a switch card, “Where’s Dema?”

“Not sure. Have you started that band yet?”

“Nope!” Tyler seemed to laugh at himself. He thought of another question while looking at his cards. As Josh put down another color, Tyler saw a black line peek out from the sleeves of Josh's sweatshirt. “What’s that?” He asked suddenly.

“What’s what?” Josh asked confused. Tyler pointed to his arm, where the black marks were permanently shown, he looked down and understood. “Skip.” Josh thought for a moment, “I can’t think of many things to ask.”

“Yeah, same,” Tyler sighed, he smiled for a second. “You got a girlfriend yet? I know you’ve only been back a couple days so far, but you had a glow up without me and I’m willing to bet at least five girls that you’ve never met have shown up at your door.”

Josh bit his lip, holding back a smile. “There have been a couple passerbyers that are… interesting.” He laughed, “I’m gonna try and get my life here back to speed before talking about that girlfriend thing.”

Tyler raised an eyebrow. “What? A year and a half and Joshy finally has a crush?”

“Oh shut up,” he smiled. “Uno,” he said before placing down his second to last card. “I’ll go to you if I need my best friend for moral support and things go wrong.”

“Wow, I get to be there when you get a girlfriend?”

Josh’s smile faltered, “Okay well, you see I already have one. I just lost contact with her.”

“Oh, here I am thinking that i was special and everything—“

“Shut up you baby,” Josh laughed, “now place down your cards so I can beat you in uno.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Debby, you just came back home. I don't think we as a family are comfortable with letting you go to Ohio to see your internet friend.” Debbys mother tried to explain to her but Debby wasn’t as eager to see Jenna as she was to see Josh.

“But Mom, I really need to see the one friend who still cares about me. Please? Before I start school?”

Her mom sighed. “The cheapest tickets will probably be after Christmas—“

“I’m good with that!” Debby said quickly. “I’ll even pay back everything! In time of course, once I get a job.”

Debbys mom pulled her into a hug. “I guess you can go. But I’m coming with you.”

“Perfectly understandable.” Debby said, squealing inside since she can finally see Josh. After a while of hugging, Debby ran to her room and immediately called Jenna.

“Hello—“

“She said yes! I’m going to Ohio!”

“Oh my god! That’s awesome!”

“I know!” Debby thought for a minute. “Does Josh know that you know me?” She asked.

Jenna shook her head, then realizing that Debby can’t see her. “No, I haven’t had much time to talk to him since he’s been stealing my boyfriend.”

“Oh?” Debby laughed.

“Yeah, so what I’ve heard from Tyler, Josh really likes this mystery girl that he met while he was away.”

“What a lucky girl.” Debby laughed well aware that the girl was her. Maybe when she saw Josh again she can feel at peace. 

***

“Why would you choose Meta Knight if I chose Kirby?” Josh asked as their game started loading. 

“Kirby is overpowered it’s not fair. I just chose the next best thing.”

“Woah there, are you saying Pokémon trainer isn’t the next best thing? Don’t ever repeat that sentence.” Josh said, playfully offended. “Also, you could’ve been Kirby as well, just changed the color.”

“You can change the color?”

Josh looked at his friend like he was insane. “Are you serious? How do you not know—“

“I don’t play Super Smash a lot! I’m sorry I have failed you!”

The two heard a knock on the doorframe. Tyler and Josh looked up to see Josh’s mom smiling. “Jenna’s downstairs with Josh’s friend. Do you want to take a break from video games for a while?”

Both Josh and Tyler looked at one another confused. They set down their remotes. Tyler walked first downstairs but Josh’s mom held her son back for a second. “Go out to town with your friends and use one of their phones to call me if anything happens okay?” She asked.

Josh looked at her confused, “Who’s with Jenna?”

“Apparently your friend, I wish to meet her properly by the way.”

Josh was confused, suddenly wondering if some random girl decided to tag along with Jenna for the day. He walked downstairs and stopped immediately. Right next to a confused Tyler and a smiling Jenna, he saw Debby. He ran up to her and hugged her as if he hasn’t seen her in years.

“Josh— I can't breathe!” Debby said.

He looked down at her, smiling. He then looked back at the stairs to see his mom smiling at the teens. “I can’t kiss you in front of my mom,” he whispered.

Debby rolled her eyes, “Then let’s get out of here.” 

He nodded to Jenna, which she understood as time to start leaving. She grabbed Tyler’s hand, where he still stood confused. “Who is she?” Tyler asked as they made their way out into the winter air.

“Her name’s Debby. She’s my friend from Alabama and apparently is Josh’s girlfriend.”

Tyler stopped and looked back at Josh’s house. “Her? That’s his girlfriend?” He asked I’m disbelief. “I thought he was just joking about that.”

“No, Debby told me that when they were gone, they stuck to each other everyday until they escaped.”

“Escaped?”

“Yeah?” Jenna said. “Did Josh not tell you everything that happened?”

“No,” Tyler shook his head. He looked out to his friend who had his arm wrapped around the new girl like they’ve known each other for years. But Tyler has never seen her before today and the thought of Josh having an actual girlfriend just blew his mind. “He hasn’t talked about what happened a lot.”

“Just give him time.” Jenna comforted. “Today, just let him have fun with her and try not to get jealous.” She laughed as he playfully glared at her.

Tyler and Jenna met up with the two and they started their wander around the town. First they got lunch and wandered around a park. It felt odd not to have Josh’s full attention. Is this what it felt like for him when Tyler started dating Jenna?

Tyler assumes that he had zoned out a bit too much when he noticed Josh sitting beside him and the sky was somewhat darker. Josh was looking at him quietly and wondering what was going through his friends head.

“Ty?” Josh broke the silence first. Tyler looked at him and then looked around confused.

“Where’s Jenna and Debby?” He asked.

Josh nodded to some direction, saying, “Debby has to go home and Jenna left something at her house. I think she gave her a ride back though.”

Tyler understood. “I guess we should head back then?”

Josh shook his head. “No, I was thinking that maybe we should talk for a bit. I think I need my wingman best friend.”

Tyler smiled. “I’m right here for you. Anything you need help with, you got me.” He put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

“Okay,” Josh said. “I need help to take Debby on an actual date. Both of our moms are going to be there despite that we want to be alone. How do I not make it awkward?” He asked.

Tyler laughed out loud as if it wasn’t a surprise that the parents were worried about their kids. “Alright, go to a restaurant and just have your moms sit at a different table. Before and after it you should make some small talk with her mom, y’know charm and assure her that you’re not some creep.” He joked a bit. Josh nodded, mentally taking note of the small things that Tyler mentioned. “And Josh?” He looked up. “If Debby makes you really happy, I’m happy for you.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Josh, before we get going, can I talk to you?”

Josh nodded slowly, looking at his mom confused through the reflection of his mirror. Ties and shirts surrounded the two as they were preparing Josh for his date and Tyler was next to him sharing the same expression.

“About the place you were at when you were… missing,” she started, looking carefully at the boys for any reaction. Josh felt bad seeing his mom like this, knowing very well that she wished none of the events had happened. “Did you go to school when you were there?”

Josh was a little caught off guard by the question. “Yeah,” he said, carefully. “but it’s not like it was a real school. It talked about this weird religious stuff mostly.”

“I talked to your counselor for school about all the credits you’ll need to make up in order to graduate since you’re technically a senior this year, but she said you’re already caught up in your school record. She said that some classes were put in while you were missing and no one really noticed.”

Josh tried not to let the last four words hurt him as much as they weren’t intended to. “Does it say what school I went to? Does it say where I was cause if I thought about it, I don’t think I was even in this country.”

Tyler was silent and just sat off to the side. He felt as if it wasn’t his place to listen in to this but he couldn’t help it. Josh had rarely talked about what happened when he was gone or about where he was, this was the extent of what he knew for now.

“No, it doesn’t,” she said. “But I’m also here to tell you not to wear that tie, the blue one looks better on you.”

Josh groaned, “Mom…”

“And your hair, at least look presentable for Debby.” His mother cried, “Tyler I thought you were supposed to be helping him!”

“Hey, I say that he looks hot!” Tyler countered, “Debby is lucky she’s getting a full meal for diner tonight.” Mrs Dun rolled her eyes at the two, already grabbing a different tie and shirt.

“You’re doing that mom thing again,” Josh complained. “I’m eighteen, I’m pretty sure I know how to get ready for a date.”

“Who have you dated besides Debby?” She asked, shocked.

Josh’s cheeks turned pink in a moment and realized that he was caught in an unintentional lie. “Okay well I technically haven’t dated. More like holding a girl's hand and then never talking to her again.”

“Josh!”

“It’s my fault,” Tyler said, “I tried to get Josh a girlfriend since he helped me with Jenna and that was the day that I learned that Josh doesn’t know how to communicate with double X chromosomes.”

Josh coughed at Tyler’s words with no one quite sure why they made him smile in a way. “Hey, at least I actually love Debby.” Josh said, not realizing how much those words made his mom happy to hear.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Tyler dismissed, pushing Josh out of his room. “You two are cute together, we get it. Now don’t have to much fun at dinner, and remember to text me when you’re done, okay?”

“Jenna already gave me this speech, Tyler.” Josh laughed.

“Oh my goodness, they grow up so fast.” Tyler sighed, holding his hand to his heart. “It’s seems just like yesterday that he was brought into this world—“

“I’m older than you!”

“Sometimes I still hear him yell at me…” he wiped away fake tears.

***  
“I’m sorry. I can’t help it if I’m nervous.” Josh spoke quietly, looking down into his lap.

“Oh c’mon, Josh,” Debby laughed. “I'm pretty sure I’m as or even more nervous than you.” She put down her menu and reached across the table to hold his hand, “this is the most normal 

“Well you got the part saying that you were pretty correct.” Josh glanced up to see her smiling playfully at him. “Okay, before things go way too sappy, what are you gonna order?”

“I’m thinking…” Debby looked at the menu for a moment before deciding. “A lemonade and pasta?”

“Sounds great.” Josh put his menu down, glancing at the table in the back where their moms were pretending to be in a deep discussion. He then looked back at Debby, wondering how on earth he got so lucky to meet her and eventually date her. It was like every bad thing in his life had suddenly disappeared and led up to this moment where he sat across from her in a local diner in Ohio.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Debby asked, turning her head slightly to get a better view of Josh.

“You,” Josh responded, smiling like a little kid, “and how I’m happy to be sitting here with you.”

“I guess we’re back to the sappy part, huh?” Debby laughed playfully. Josh, knowing that he never wants her laughter to end, smiled.

They were only halfway done with their food when Josh noticed something off. It was Debby’s voice, it sounded clear as day compared to the other conversations in the restaurant. He noticed her yawning and he checked his watch, only seven thirty. “You okay?” He asked, but his own voice sounded as if it was trapped in an endless echo.

“No,” Debby said honestly. She herself felt like her whole brain got hit by a bus. She looked down into the food, thinking she may have eaten something bad. She scanned her eyes around the diner and saw no sign of their moms being there. “Josh…” she looked over at him to see a frightened expression that she’s seen one too many times. “I think I’m gonna pass out,” she breathed heavily.

Josh however was having a more strange reaction. Everywhere he looked he saw the same daunting figure dressed in a scarlet robe. It stood still with one pale hand outstretched towards him. He couldn’t find enough courage in himself to respond to Debbys panic. He couldn’t even feel himself grab the hooded figures hand until it was too late.

The end.


End file.
